Talk:Dragon Age: Origins
Combat Style "Pause-and-play", what exactly is meant by this. Could we elaborate?--Vaile 05:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Essentially, it means that players are able to pause the game and issue commands to the characters in their party, look at enemy stats and things like that. Perhaps for those unfamiliar with it we could add something like that to the article. Loleil 07:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: As for basic attacks, will they be in the style of "Mass Effect" where you press for evey shot? Or "KotOR" where you click and watch your character attack?--Vaile 14:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::: KotOR-y combat system. You CAN just point and click and sit back, but tactically speaking, that would probably be really dumb. Marik333 15:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks for the speedy replies. I'll add something like this to the article--Vaile 15:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) specs Can we get that into a table so it looks a little better? Or can someone help me figure out how to do it?--Selty 10:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's anything wrong with the way it is. Where do you suggest that we put it?--Vaile 11:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) sequel On Mass Effect forums there is a mention made by one of the BioWare developer about upcoming sequel of DG:O. 4) Many writers are on different projects now, like '''Dragon Age 2' or the MMO.'' http://meforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=693351&forum=144 Could we take this as unofficial announcment, since it was made by "someone from inside". Considering dozens of hints about DG:O being part of the larger franchise at least I think so. Kalerab 02:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) romance flags? I was reading about setting the characters 'romance flags' to active so that they will object and argue when your character sleeps around. What are they and how do you set them? Thanks! Mac specs The Mac system specs say that "This game will NOT run on the Intel GMA (950 or X3100) class of integrated video cards." Does this include the new Intel HD Graphics now used by the latest MacBook Pros for main video? Intel HD is technically still an Intel GMA. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:11 AM PST 3 Jul 2010 mages ive been looking and i cant find the best gear for a mage to wear any ideas ????? should have been a shooter Key Features "Party-based gameplay with the player's character, plus up to three other characters chosen from a larger pool during the game." This should be reworded or changed as their can be more than three other characters in your party. for example with a human noble story: character, wardog, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Sten, Zevran...... Spoiler tag quote It has been years since the current spoiler tag quote was established. Just to refreshen your memory, it says "Now we have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party". I get it that it's been established and stayed on for years, but I think it would be better to get a more "serious" quote. All other media have serious quotes, only Origins has this comedic one. Maybe something of Duncan. Like "Humanity stood on the verge of annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came". Or "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden". henioo (da talk page) 21:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : I agree, much as I like comedy. The Duncan quote I like for this is "From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title.". DaBarkspawn (talk) 21:51, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : Frankly, I'd like to see a complete overhaul of this particular tag. I've never liked the image, for several reasons: it's from really old promotional material and has zero resemblance to the Warden in the game (I didn't even know it was the Warden until I dug through some old forum discussions); I'm slightly unhappy with the fact that out of the three main spoiler tags, two of them show male PC's as the official images. I'd prefer a non-Warden image, like maybe the Warden Griffon heraldry. I agree a different quote could be good, as well. One more serious and reflective of the game as a whole. -- 21:48, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait, you have an issue with that despite two of the three comic tags, two of the three main story dlc tags for origins, and two of the three other media tags spoilers all showing female characters? - 22:03, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: When it comes to playable characters, I do, because it's favoring one gender of PC over the other. It's not a huge deal, just saying I personally don't like the image choice--primarily because it doesn't even look like the Warden anymore so it's not a very good symbol for the game. At least Hawke looks like Hawke in the DA2 tag. I'd prefer a non-character for the tag. -- 04:30, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Well if we're going to employ that as a factor in our decision, perhaps we should also address the predominance of female characters in every other spoiler category. - 07:14, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Oh, dear lord... I never said it had to factor into the decision, and am swiftly regretting voicing an opinion. But if you want to make a big deal about it, go for it. For the third time--and please pay attention here--''I would prefer a non-character image for this particular tag because the Warden in the image has no real relation to the game.'' ::::::: You brought it up, I'm just trying to comprehend the system in play here. Regardless I don't particularly mind replacing the origins tag image. Though I'm certainly at a loss for exactly what we would replace it with. - 12:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: As far as the quote goes, which was the origin of this topic, Duncan's got some of the most profound lines in the game, so using one of his would be cool. I like the one suggested: "Humanity stood on the verge of annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came." -- 07:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Here's a thought: how about using an image of Flemeth for all three, since she looks different (though DAII and DAI versions are more similar) in all three games? Leliana would also be possible. DaBarkspawn (talk) 21:54, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: I don't know that using the same character for all the tags (even with different looks) is the best approach. I like the idea of using symbols from the games like we did with Inquisition and all its DLC's. -- 04:30, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: We didn't even have a separate tag for Descent and Hakkon though- 07:14, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: The thing I like about it is that it shows a continuity through the games. It's not a strong desire, though. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:38, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Let's focus on the Origins tag here for now, and then open a forum about spoiler tags in general. I myself don't mind the Warden, as it was the CG model BioWare themselves used for the Warden, but it is true that it does not look anything like the game, whereas Hawke actually does look like Hawke from the game. DA2 can be sorted out later. But if we were to change the image as well, there are plenty of imagery. Grey Warden heraldry, an ogre, an archdemon, mabari, Fereldan heraldry and so forth. Any other good quotes that represent the story out there? henioo (da talk page) 20:52, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Here's some, pulling from a quick scan of the quotes we have for different characters: "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." - Flemeth "Be careful what you wish for. Power is treacherous. I have seen many people--great leaders--consumed by it." - Duncan "Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" - Eamon "The lives of many thousands hang in the balance; we must not forsake them." - Eamon "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." - Duncan "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool." - Flemeth -- 21:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Are we doing anything with it, then? henioo (da talk page) 19:17, September 1, 2016 (UTC)